jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Neutron
Judith Honey "Judy" Neutron is Jimmy's mother, Hugh's wife, and Carl's crush. Biography Judy is a very caring and loving mother towards Jimmy and is very affectionate towards Hugh. However, she gets frustrated with Jimmy's antics and all the trouble he causes, usually having to give him a lecture or put him in his place. Sometimes, it is hinted that Jimmy may have gotten his super intelligence from his mother, such as in See Jimmy Run. She is best friends with Carl, Cindy, Libby, Nick and Brittany's mothers. Judy's also the family mechanic—she can often be found in the garage, checking the plugs and points or adding horsepower to the family roadster. She may rule the Neutron house with an iron(ing) fist, but Judy does have a soft spot for her little Boy Genius. Physical Appearance Judy is tall and skinny, a beautiful 50's housewife style woman. She has brown hair in a 50's style hairdo and green eyes with green eye shadow. She wears large gold hoop earrings, and a white pearl necklace. She also wears a green sleeveless dress with small pink polka dots, green high-heel dress shoes, red lipstick, and has a mole on the left side of her face. Her nails are polished with pink nail polish. Quotes * "I am never leaving you two alone again! Humph!" -''My Son, the Hamster'' * "Hugh, do you ever realize that a lot of the things you say make NO sense??" -''The League of Villains'' * "But wouldn't the combustion cycle become increasingly irregular due to the inhibiting effects of the silicon's thermal resistance?" -''See Jimmy Run'' * "Hugh! Need anything from the store?" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "Hugh! Where did you get that thing??" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Now you GOTTA admit, that is pretty neat!!" (laughs with her family) -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "Hugh Neutron, you buy our son back this instant!!" -''Birth of a Salesman'' * "James Isaac Neutron, what's been going on around here?!" -''Return of the Nanobots'' * "Chores first! Space travel later." -''Send in the Clones'' * "HUGH! STAY!" -Men at Work * "Do I know you!?" -Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! * "Hugh that was not our son! That thing had fur with big teeth and whiskers!" -My Son, the Hamster * "Hugh that's Poultra's water dish!" -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "Not Pizza Clown too!" -Men at Work * "There invitations Hugh." -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "Hi boys, there are fudge nellies in the kitchen." -Crime Sheen Investigation * "Jimmy, I never want to hear you say the word Carl again!" -The Feud * "Oh Hugh their taking Jimmy!" -The League of Villains * "Jimmy! My sweet baby! What is he doing there!?" -Win Lose and Kaboom! * "Oh Jimmy you poor baby your as sick as a dog!" -Journey to the Center of Carl * "Oh my! The same things happening to me too, and Goddard!" -The Trouble with Clones * "James Neutron, go to bed right now and I mean you! Not the Jimmy Android that says nice things!" -Krunch Time Trivia * Judy is hypnotized by others many times throughout the series. Most notably, in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, she is deeply hypnotized by Timmy into thinking she is Mighty Mom. She stays in this hypnotically-brainwashed state for the entirety of the program and is never seen returning to her normal state. * Judy's catchphrase is "James Isaac Neutron!" * In the movie and the pilot, Judy sometimes wore a white apron. Polls Do you like Judy? Yes No Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h17m50s56.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h51m21s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h32m20s183.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h39m51s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h26m56s171.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h11m04s98.png File:Judy_7.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-29-11h18m09s185.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-11h17m53s165.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h57m17s402.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h12m05s423.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h13m30s002.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h13m46s479.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h24m10s204.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h34m26s934.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h29m06s596.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h48m40s602.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h49m35s279.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h50m00s313.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h50m05s054.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-12h05m19s618.png vlcsnap-2015-11-29-21h48m45s288.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-11h15m54s459.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h07m13s166.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h19m11s591.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h22m55s410.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h36m28s971.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h36m41s901.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h32m41s698.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h38m11s572.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h38m29s378.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h41m40s617.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h48m12s090.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h48m28s936.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-14h48m42s104.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h39m39s201.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-17h04m24s880.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-17h04m56s462.png File:Judyacksmile.jpg Jimmy's parents.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h19m08s063.png Screen Shot 2017-01-05 at 6.31.42 PM.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-12h05m14s246.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h42m31s578.png vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h25m45s408.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h25m39s773.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h26m07s830.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h26m20s034.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h28m20s537.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h30m41s318.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h36m56s856.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h36m34s695.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h37m06s374.png vlcsnap-2017-02-18-18h37m23s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h48m45s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h19m06s18.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-22h23m53s845.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h26m59s376.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h22m42s113.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-22h33m04s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h51m35s48.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-08-16h16m27s580.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h28m00s609.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h44m17s0.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-20h05m18s426.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h50m29s433.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h57m23s134.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h57m12s108.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-22h00m15s885.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-22h00m51s000.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-19h58m18s342.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h53m47s501.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h57m08s451.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h57m13s851.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h56m46s093.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h57m23s135.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-14h33m44s265.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-14h42m30s340.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-14h43m40s964.png vlcsnap-2017-03-07-14h43m56s092.png vlcsnap-2017-03-09-19h16m39s548.png vlcsnap-2017-03-09-19h17m00s391.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h06m09s354.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h09m00s732.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h10m18s161.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h05m35s910.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h04m57s875.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h04m10s766.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h04m16s087.png vlcsnap-2017-03-09-22h09m22s209.png vlcsnap-2017-03-09-22h09m32s115.png vlcsnap-2017-03-09-20h57m12s376.png vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h40m47s457.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-11-00h04m02s580.png vlcsnap-2017-03-11-17h30m15s012.png vlcsnap-2017-03-11-17h30m25s911.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-11-19h20m38s057.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-11-19h20m58s780.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-11-19h21m17s868.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-11-19h22m07s712.png vlcsnap-2017-03-12-17h09m20s928.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.43.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.45.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.46.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.49.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.51.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.51.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.53.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.54.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.55.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.55.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.55.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.56.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.56.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.57.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.57.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.57.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.58.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 5.58.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.09.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.11.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.14.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.15.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.16.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.16.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.18.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.18.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.26.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.29.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.30.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.32.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.32.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.32.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.35.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.36.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.36.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.38.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-13 at 6.38.13 PM.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-16h44m31s640.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-16h45m16s619.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-16h45m54s536.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-23h21m10s818.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-23h29m05s730.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-23h23m07s110.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-23h23m16s459.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.44.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.44.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.45.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.45.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.45.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.46.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.48.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.48.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 6.48.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.08.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.08.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.09.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.09.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.09.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.10.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.10.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.10.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.10.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.14.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.15.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.15.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.15.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.16.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.16.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.17.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.17.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.17.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 6.17.44 PM.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-20h04m10s251.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h36m05s810.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h58m57s460.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h52m12s436.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h43m34s872.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h43m54s869.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h43m29s272.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-19h38m39s033.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-20h00m14s436.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.37.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.39.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.39.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.40.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.42.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.42.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.43.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.45.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.46.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.48.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-20 at 6.48.18 PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h31m20s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h27m53s206.png vlcsnap-2017-04-03-12h01m04s064.png vlcsnap-2017-04-03-12h01m16s173.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h40m15s139.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-15h19m29s188.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-15h18m49s945.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h41m51s611.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h42m11s495.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-23h24m06s767.png Screen Shot 2017-04-11 at 7.58.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-17 at 6.05.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 7.00.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 7.01.52 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Love Interests Category:Geniuses Category:Romance Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Women Category:Neutron Family Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Minor Characters